And so the snake fell in love with the eagle
by Crookshanksmeow
Summary: A story about two girls, Alexis and Layla. Alexis is Slytherin and Layla is Ravenclaw. If you don't like lesbian love, don't read. I don't want homophobes. Ignore the twilight reference in the title. I just thought it sounded good. If anyone can think of a better name, tell me. All original characters. Anna


**(Author's note)-Most of this story will be Alexis' POV. It will be her ****diary entries**** at the time, and be in the present tense. The Narrator will be in the past tense so it may be confusing. I doubt there will be much of Layla POV in this.**

_**Narrator POV**_

___Two girls, two houses, one love. There are two girls, Layla and Alexis. They're in different houses, Layla is the intelligent Ravenclaw and Alexis is the cunning, __ambitious Slytherin. They're not supposed to even notice each other. Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors stay far away from Slytherin and that's how Slytherins like it. They're usually the kind to stay in their own house but Alexis isn't your normal Sl__ytherin. Her difference was she was in love with a Ravenclaw. Slytherin girls were supposed to grow up and marry the man that was best for them not the one they loved and that person had to be pureblood. Alexis hated stereotyping. She wanted to be herself.__ She was very proudly bisexual and if anyone had a problem she usually sorted it out soon enough. She was tough but was still kind to people she liked. She also loved attention but didn't go out of her way to get it. She loved being in the spotlight, altho__ugh she was shy and couldn't talk to people she didn't know personally. Layla on the other hand was quite, shy and didn't to stand out too much. She was smart but didn't really show it or know it herself. Ravenclaws were taught to follow their minds. Layla__ listened to her heart. She always tried to be herself. She was a lesbian. She wasn't out long but was proud of it. She had good friends but a lot of people didn't like her. She was also the only girl Alexis ever cared for and would do anything for. This s__tory starts just before they met. Alexis is just another Slytherin, she has a Slytherin boyfriend, Slytherin friends but hates it all. Layla is a shy Ravenclaw who isn't sure she's ready to come out. This, my friends, is their story._

___Alexis was just hanging around with her friends. There's a pretty big group of them. There's Lola and Annie from Hufflepuff. There's Jake, Rob and Samantha from Gryffindor. There's Ash and Layla from Ravenclaw. And from Slytherin house there's Kathy as well as Alexis. She loved all her friends but her best friend as Lola. She also couldn't get Layla out of her mind…_

_**Alexis POV**_

_Wow, That girl will be the death of me. She smiled at me today and I sort of died. My heart went all funny. I wonder what my house would think if they knew I felt this way about a Ravenclaw. They're our biggest competition for the cup. I really don'__t care though. I was talking to Rob and he thinks that Layla may feel the same way. He__'s going to ask Ash to ask her. I really hope she does. __I like her a lot more than I would like to admit. I really like her. There's so many reason's I like her; she likes the same stuff I do, she's beautiful, she has blue eyes, she has short black hair, she is so kind to everyone, she's gone through so much but still believes that one day she may be happy, she can make me feel amazing with just a few words, she is friends with me even though I'm a Slytherin. I just could go on for hours. I should really go to sleep now. I have double potions first thing tomorrow. Goodnight. _

_**Narrator POV**_

_ While she slept, Layla and Ash were having a talk about Alexis. Layla said she thinks she likes her but wasn't really sure. They went to bed and Layla dreamed of Alexis that night. She dreamt that they were going out and were happy, but they had a fight and broke up. Layla moved on, Alexis didn't. She woke up in the middle of the night, her owl was at the window with a letter from home. Her parents were muggles so it took them a while until they figured out owl post. She was thinking about them when she took the letter off of the owls leg. They were just another reason she shouldn't be with Alexis. She was muggleborn, Alexis was a pureblood Slytherin. They weren't supposed to even look at each other. They shouldn't get together, she needed to realise that, she also needed to realise Alexis didn't care and wouldn't stop until she had Layla. _

_**What's going to happen? What does Alexis plan to do to get Layla? Will they get together? **_

**Hey people! So, I just wrote this story. I've never been much of a writer but I have inspiration for this one. So, please review and favourite. I may have inspiration but I need motivation from you lot to write more. I don't want to write it if no one is reading it. :3 **

**Thank you for your time! **

**~Anna**


End file.
